A receptacle that is intended for a pulverulent or liquid medium and comprises a funnel disposed in a pouring or discharging region, also referred to as the outlet region, is disclosed in JP 2009-262957 A, for example. The receptacle disclosed is in the form of a substantially circularly cylindrical tube, into which the funnel is inserted. The inserted funnel serves to improve pouring or discharging the medium. According to JP 2009-262957 A, the funnel is molded from a plastics material. Molding of a funnel of this kind is carried out, for example, by an injection-molding procedure allowing for the production of complex shapes.
In the case of nonreturnable packaging, in particular, it is required to reduce the use of plastics materials in such packaging, in order to achieve more cost-effective and environmentally acceptable production.